Yukia Yamamoto
Yukia Yamamoto(ゆきあ やまもと Yukia Yamamoto) is the Head-Scientist of The Shadow Broker Research&Development Division who is in charge of studying most objects, magics, information, and is known to be the Head-Doctor for the entire Organization. Originally, she was one of the most wanted Dark Mages in Fiore, due to her bizarre and horrible experiments that she had done on living test subjects. She was eventually caught and sent to a Maximum Security Prison, until The Collector broke her out of the prison, offereing the position of Lead-Scientist for The Research & Development Divsion of the organization. Apperance Yukia is often seen wearing her lab-coat with short skirt and high heels when she goes into her division, and has been seen to have a beautiful body with fairly large breasts. Her most noticable feature is her eyes, which have purple circles around the pupils, which is said to be synthetic analyzer's, linked to a computer that takes in the information that her eyes process when into view of something. Personality Since childhood, Yukia has been often seen to have a emotionless way of experessing how she feels, and it wasn't helped when her own Father began running experiaments on her Mother right in front of her. This event led her down the chaotic path of wanting to discover what made everything tick, and how much it could be changed to a certain degree. She often viewed her experiements on living beings as nothing more than a scientific approche that is seen as barbaric to others, but in her eyes are simple steps to unlocking the next step to her research. She is often seen as sadistic and cruel, but in her eyes she sees any emotion as a sign of weakness, which leads her to putting members of her divisions through several trials to ensure that they can keep their emotions to themselves. Despite all the negative emotions, her only postive emotion is her undenying love to her leader and master, The Collector, who she often calls the glorious entiy embodiment of everything she believes in. Her loves goes beyond simple appreciation as at times she often drops to her knees whenever he passes by, which indicates a form of obession with him. Another example is when someone talks down to him or talks about him in a negative way, it leads to her anger peaking as well as the urge to bruatilze those that talk about her master in any way. History Yukia Yamamoto was born in a poor and abandoned village in the country side of Fiore to a mother and father, both former scientist who were kicked out of the community for their bizarre experiments. She was home-schooled on everything scientific since her parents knew nothing else to teach her. She learned everything she could from her parents, till one day her life took a sevear turn for the worst. One day during the rainy season, her father was starting to get agitated for not being able to do anything or work on his experiaments that he did in the barn. He looked at his wife, with a insane smile, as he took her to the basement for a 'private talk'. An hour passed as Yukia went downstairs to see what was going on, and when she opened the door, she was shocked to see her mother, cut open like a pig, as her father was picking through her body piece by piece. Something in Yukia snapped that day as she went to her father, looked at him with a smile, and asked him to let her try something on her own mother. After the rain, the Father-Daughter team kidnapped every single person that passed through their ranch, going through them to discover something new about the individual, and what past experiments would do on them. She continued this for the next five years until at age ten, she decided that now was the time to see why her Father did the things he did. In the middle of the night, Yukia gave him a seditive and dragged him downstairs, where she cut him open right to the brain, examining it as she wanted to discover why he was like this. After finding nothing, Yukia decided to hit the road in an attempt to find more answers to the questions she was seeking. Before leaving, she took all of her fathers notes, research, and materials before setting the entire field on fire to make sure no one could cheat off of her work. Over the years, Yukia continued to do her insane experiaments with different types of people, until she later abandoned her research on people, and began focusing it on Mages. She learned magic in order to have a better understanding of it, and having a better chance of catching them. Her actions caught the attention of the Ten Wizard Saints, as they placed on their most wanted list. She was finally captured after 12 years of murders, resulting in her sentance to a maximum security prison, where she would spent the next month in isolation till her execution date. However, the day would not come as The Shadow Broker invaded the prison to select specific people for their organization. The Collector, personally attended this raid to find and select one special prisoner to be chosen for the position as leader of one of his divisions. They met each other for the first time, which caused her to fall madly in love with him after he gave her a proposal, which she gladly accepted cementing her place as the new Leader of The Research & Development Division of The Shadow Broker. One year after joining the organization, an idea came to her mind on how she could win the love of The Collector, creating his own personal army of Super Human Mages to serve as his personal bodyguards. She first began by using herself as the template, harvesting one of her embryo's and altering the genetic structure with Magic and Science. The next step was to choose someone with the perfect genetics that could could perfectly increase hers. After days of searching, she found her match to be her own First Lieutenant, Thomas Hepzin, who gladly accepted the offer, and allowed her to grab his seed to mix with the embryo. After putting it back into her system, two days later she was excited to find out she was pregnant with the child she enhanced. Over the course of her pregnancy, she monitered every single action the child took, studying it to make sure it would be the perfect protector for her love. Finally, after nine months of hell, she finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who the team dubbed Subject Kai. She quickly cut off any to bond with the child through special medications she created to make sure her emotional state would not transform her into a mother. Over Subject Kai's growth, she only acted as his enforcer, making sure that he would be transformed into the perfect protector for her love. Though, some small part of her felt sadness for the child, which she quickly fixed by granting the subject something to keep him balanced, a pet that came in the form of an Exceed egg, who he cared for and named Tenzo after it hatched. Twelve years passed as her instruction with Subject Kai was proving to become more difficult as he started to show more and more restriction along with hostility to his caretakers. This eventually led to his escape along with his Exceed, deveastating Yukia as she had planned this to be a suprise for her love. After the incident, she soon forgot about Subject Kai, and continued to focus on the task of leading her Division. Magic & Abilities Medical Mastery - Due to her vast knowledge of chemical compounds, along with several experiances with the human body, Yukia is seen as the Head-Doctor of the medical team in the R&D Division. She is able to find solutions to any medical problems in a small amount of time. She has also been seen being able to create various forms of drugs that can have a lasting affect. Expert Scientist - It has been seen that she has great affinity for science, due to her father and mother teaching her everything they know, and is often shown in the gear and new items she often creates from various amounts of data. She created a synthetic contact filled with Magic that analyzes date twice as fast as any normal human, and uploads them via magic to her panel. High Intellect - Ever since she was a child, Yukia has been known to adapt to different problems or situations faster than any oridnary human. Telekinesis - With her very strong mind, Yukia is able to move very heavy objects twice her size with simply a mere thought, and it has been shown that he has no trouble when using the magic for a good amount of time. Air Magic - When using this magic, Yukia is able to control and create the wind from her body as she uses it with deadly attacks to add to it. Her most noticeble ability is being able to create a minature tornado from her body by spinning the air current around her at a high speed like a turbine until the winds reach very high speeds. Basic Spells *'Wind Slash' - Focusing the wind into her hands, Yukia launches a powerful air shot that is strong enough to pierce skin. *'Hampering Winds' - Drawing the wind to her hands, she is able to create two powerful streams of wind that can act like whips, dealing damage each time they crack an opponent. *'Aerosion' - An entire dome of wind envelops around the user, only it doesn't deal damage, but offers defense against incoming attacks, and becomes stronger with an increase of rotation. *'Razor Wind' - Wind absorbs through the hand, transforming itself into a powerful razor sharp gust of wind that can cut through stone with ease. Advance Spells *'Tornado Tackle' - Bring the wind around the body, it envelops the user until they are completely covered hed to toe in a tornado that can deal heavy damage to an oppoenent when rammed into them. Trivia *The photo was originally from my old wiki. *Yukia's I.Q is determined to be near 215. *Although she physically birth Kai Leng, after his birth she gave herself specialiy created drugs that countered the normal drop in hormones that normally occurs after woman give birth, and made sure not to be anywhere near her son. *The last ounce of guilt Yukia ever had was when she saw how misrable her son was and gave him Tenzo's egg to keep him company. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Phantombeast Category:Scientist Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage